On 14 February
by KuroIChio
Summary: Sekumpulan cerita singkat tentang apa yang mereka lakukan di hari kasih sayang... bagaimana cerita bagi mereka yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanya di saat hari Valentine? warning: BoysLove story, tulisan amburadul, and masih ada Typo.


**On 14 ****February**

**Sengoku Basara © CAPCOM**

**.**

**14 Feb****r****uari, hari dimana setiap orang saling bertukar coklat dan mengutarakan perasaan mereka. Itu untuk mereka yang memiliki waktu yang luang bukan...? **

**Lalu bagaimana bagi mereka yang memiliki waktu yang sibuk atau bahkan sulit meluangkan waktunya meskipun hanya sebentar saja…?**

**.**

***Happy Valentine's day ***

**#udah lewat woi! (Gomenasaii!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BANDIT AND HIS TAMER**

**(Sarutobi Sasuke)**

* * *

**.**

'**Jujur saja. Aku tidak sepenuhnya tau, hal apa saja yang bisa dilakukan pada Valentine's day.'**

Sebuah pintu lift terbuka membiarkan orang yang berada di dalamnya keluar. Sasuke Sarutobi, Kepala Pemasaran yang dikenal dengan julukan 'Bandit Pembunuh'disebuah perusahaan penerbitan ternama berjalan dengan membawa beberapa berkas.

Tujuannya? Untuk memberikan berkas-berkas itu kepada seorang Kepala Editorial, Katakura Kojurou. Namun,ketika ia sampai diambang pintu, ia mendapati pria berrambut hitam yang memiliki bekas luka goresan dipipi kirinya itu tengah asyik berbincang dengan karyawan wanita yang ada di sana. Dan tak luput pula ia juga melihat tumpukan cokelat yang ada dimeja Kojurou. Ia pun mendelik dan saat itu pula ia pun berbalik, memutuskan kembali menuju tempatnya dengan perasaan nista dan juga kesal.

'_Aku tidak yakin… apa aku juga harus memberikannya sesuatu juga… Ugh! Sebaiknya biarkan saja, memikirkannya benar-benar mengganguku.'_ Pikir Sasuke sambil menyusuri koridor kantornya.

Ia pun berhenti berjalan saat mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Di ambilnya ponsel miliknya itu dari saku celananya, dan dilihatnya, ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan.

** Subjek : (non title)**

** From : Itsuki**

** Time : 16 : 47**

** Text **

** Tolong datang kerumah secepatnya malam ini, dan jangan katakan pada ayah-Itsuki.**

Itulah pesan singkat yang di dapatnya, dan hal itu membuat Sasuke bingung.

* * *

Sasuke kini sudah berada dirumah Itsuki yang berati juga rumah Kojurou. Ia pun menekan bel pintu rumah itu, dan tak lama kemudian terbuka.

"Ah, Onii-chan!" Sambut Itsuki saat membuka pintu. Sasuke pun tersenyum.

"Masuklah." Sabung gadis kecil berkepang dua itu, mempersilahkan. Sasuke pun masuk mengikuti Itsuki. Ia pun meletakan tas dan jasnya di atas sebuah sofa yang ada di ruang tamu itu.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, Itsuki?" Tanya Sasuke memulai pembicaraan. Itsuki pun mengambil sebuah buku resep masakan yang ada diatas meja dan menunjukannya pada Sasuke.

"Itu… temanku membuat ini dengan ibunya, tapi aku tidak mungkin meminta ayah untuk membantuku. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku mebuat kue cokelat." Jelas Itsuki. Sasuke pun mendekatinya sambil menggulung kedua lengan kemeja putihnya sampat sebatas siku.

"...Jadi aku ingin minta tolong. Kau tidak keberatankan, Sarutobi-Oniichan?"

"Jadi begitu..Coba biarku lihat." Itsuki pun memberikan buku itu pada Sasuke. "Maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak masalah." Sasuke pun mulai membuka buku itu dan membacanya dengan seksama.

"Oniichan, apa kau pernah membuat kue cokelat sebelumnya?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak, tapi aku yakin jika kita mengikuti resep ini kita bisa membuatnya. Coba dengar ini 'Potong kecil-kecil cokelat sebanyak satu cangkir kemudian cairkan'." Kata Sasuke. Kemudian ia melihat dua bungkus cokelat yang sudah tersedia diatas meja.

"Kau akan menggunakan semua cokelat itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah tidak, aku membeli lebih untuk berjaga kalau nanti aku gagal membuatnya."

* * *

Waktu menujukan pukul 23.38 malam. Kojurou pun duduk dibangku meja makannya dengan perasaan lelah. Ia pun terkejut ketika melihat Cup Cake cokelat yang sudah dibungkus rapi dalam sebuah plastik dan diikiat dengan pita berwarna merah muda seperti bingkisan. Dimana terdapat kartu yang bertuliskan sebuah ucapan.

'_**Terima kasih karena sudah merawatku. Aku sayang ayah.'**_

_________** Itsuki.**_

"Itsuki sudah tidur." Kata Sasuke yang duduk diseberang Kojurou.

"Oh sial… mendapatkan cokelat buatan putriku, disaat aku kelelahan setelah berkerja. Rasanya aku ingin menangis." Kata Kojurou miris dan terdengar agak menyesal. Sasuke pun mendelik melihatnya.

"Yah, bagus lah kalau begitu…" Kata Sasuke yang sebenarnya bermaksud menyindir. Kojurou pun menatap Sasuke seakan menginginkan sesuatu.

"Lalu? Dimana cokelat **darimu**?" Tanya Kojurou. Hal itu pun membuat Sasuke semakin merasa suram dan lebih memilih menghindar.

"..baiklah, lebih baik aku pulang." Kata Sasuke yang kemudian beranjak tempat duduknya.

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku yakin kau tadi mendapatkan **banyak** cokelat dari pegawai wanita ditempat kerja **tadi**. Jadi, aku rasa tidak perlu." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengenakan jasnya.

"Sudah. S'lamat malam." Sambung Sasuke, ia pun berjalan kearah pintu yang kemudian diikuti oleh Kojurou.

"Memangnya kenapa? Jangan bilang kalau kau **cemburu**." Celetuk Kojurou, sontak hal itu membuat Sasuke 'sedikit' naik pitam.

"Siapa yang cemburu!?" Geram Sasuke kesal.

"Benarkah? Tapi kelihatannya memang seperti itu, tuh~." Goda Kojurou sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ugh. Diamlah…nih." Kata Sasuke sambil memberikan bingkisan berisi Cup Cake cokelat pada Kojurou. Dan Kojurou pun menerimanya dan memandangin bingkisan yang bentuknya sama dengan milik putrinya itu.

"Aku membuat itu untuk diriku sendiri ketika memasak bersama Itsuki. Kau boleh memilikinya jika kau **sangat** menginginkannya." Jelasnya. Kojurou yang mendengarnya pun agak terkejut, tapi ia juga merasa senang.

"..Bagus lah… terima kasih." Kata Kojurou sambil tersenyum lembut melihat bingkisan itu.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya sontak terkejut, tidak hanya itu saja ia juga melihat wajah Kojurou yang tersenyum itu. Ia pun berbalik demi menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. "Baiklah, aku pergi."

Ia pun melangkah kearah pintu hendak keluar. Namun, baru saja Sasuke hendak membuka pintunya, tangan Kojurou sudah mendorong daun pintu itu agar kembali tertutup.

"Lalu...ungkapan perasaanmu?" Bisik Kojurou yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Sasuke.

** "HUH?!"**

"Jangan bilang **'huh'**. Cokelat itu selalu di berikan dengan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada orang yang diberinya, ayolah katakan."

"Yang itu **'Tidak Harus'**kan!? Jangan seenakmu sendiri memintanya!"

"Uh.. kau mulai lagi, selalu saja **malu**."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Shibata Katsuie Story**

**(Shibata Katsuie)**

* * *

_**Hari ini 14 Febuari… toko buku itu pasti akan ramai karena mereka ingin bertemu dengan**_

'_**Pangeran'**_

Katsuie berjalan memasuki sebuah toko buku dengan tujuan untuk menemui seseorang. Namun, ia sangat terkejut melihat antrian yang sangat panjang yang di dominasi oleh kaum Hawa.

"Apa-apaan antrian ini?!" Pekik Katsuie. Ia pun melihat arah antrian itu yang mengarah pada seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan yang memiliki rambut cokelat yang agak acak disisi kanannya dan poni rambut sisi kirinya tertata dengan rapi yang sengaja di cat warna merah.

'_Apa mereka sengaja kemari untuk memberikan cokelat pada Sakon?' _Pikir Katsuie.

Ia pun melihat laki-laki yang merupakan pegawai toko itu melayani antrian para gadis itu dengan senyum Charmingnya. Melihat itu pun Katsuie mendelik, memilih berbalik berjalan kearah pintu.

"Sebaiknya aku tunggu diluar saja." Gumamnya.

'_Sakon bilang dia ingin jalan pulang berasamaku__. Aku sudah disini. Tapi….__'_

Keluar dari toko buku, Katsuie memilih bersandar pada pagar besi pembatas antara jalan dan trotoar.

'_Besok pagi aku ada meeting dan dia__ juga__ ada jadwal kuliah jam__ pertama__. Jadi, kami tidak bisa berbagi waktu bersama dimalam harinya. Meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan. Tapi Sakon…'_

Ia pun mencoba mengecek ponselnya. Berpikir barang kali ia mendapat pesan atau semacamnya. Dan tanpa sengaja mata melihat pada waktu yang tertera pada ponselnya.

"Apa aku juga harus memberikannya cokelat atau sesuatu…?" Gumamnya.

Menyadari yang dikatakannya, ia pun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

'_Tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin! Laki-laki mana mungkin menberikan coklat pada laki-laki lain! Lagi pula… aku yakin Sakon sudah mendapatkan banyak hadiah dan berencana akan __**menyeretnya**__ kerumah sendiri.'_

** CRINGG!**

Lonceng toko itu pun terdengar, dan terlihat Sakon yang sudah berganti pakaian kerjanya dengan sweater panjang berwarna coklat. Katsuie yang menyadari itu pun hendak menghampiri Sakon. Namun,

"Hei! Sak-"

"Sakon-san!" tiga orang gadis datang menghampirinya.

"Huff, hampir saja… kami kira kami tidak akan bertemu denganmu." Kata seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang.

"Eng.. memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sakon bingung. Seorang gadis lain berambut coklat pendek pun mendekatinya dan memberikan padanya sebuah bingkisan.

"Anoo, uh..ini…ada cokelat" kata gadis itu malu-malu.

Katsuie yang melihat itu pun mengabaikannya, dan perlahan berjalan mengiggalkan Sakon. Berpikir dia akan menyusulnya nanti.

"Jika tidak keberatan aku ingin memberikannya kepadamu… dan juga… perasaan ku." Sambung gadis itu lagi. Katsuie yang masih bisa mendengar ucapan gadis itu pun berhenti tiba-tiba dan langsung menatapnya tidak percaya.

'_Apa-apaan gadis itu?! Dia tidak main-main!' _pekik Katsuie dalam hati.

"Terima kasih ya…" jawab Sakon dengan tersenyum. Katsuie yang mengdengar itu terkejut bukan main.

"Tapi maaf… aku sudah berhubungan dengan seseorang. Jadi, aku tidak bisa menerimanya." Sambungnya lagi.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, keduanya kini tengah berjalan berdua menyusuri disktrik pertokoan yang sebagian besar sudah tutup.

"Katsuie! Lihat, aku **membuat**kanmu cokelat!" Seru Sakon sambil menunjukkan sebuah bingkisan yang ukurannya hampir sebesar toples kaleng.

"Kau… **buat**…?" Delik Katsuie memandang horor pada bingkisan itu.

"Iya! Aku membuatnya. Sebenarnya baru pertama kali aku membuatnya dan ini **sangat-sangat** menyenangkan." Jawabnya dengan girang, lalu memberikannya pada Katsuie.

"Oh, uh… terima kasih…. Tapi… maaf, aku tidak bisa memberikanmu apa pun. Itu… toko-toko sudah tutup, umm… apa kau menginginkan sesuatu? Ma-maksudku apa yang harus kuberikan untukmu saat White Day nanti.." kata Katsuie panjang lebar. Sakon yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum.

"Sudahlah… tidak perlu khawatir soal itu."

"A-apa kau yakin…?" Tanya Katsuie. Sedikit terkekeh, Sakon pun berhenti melangkah.

"Kalau begitu… aku ingin kau menciumku." Sontak hal itu membuat Katsuie terkejut.

"Apa kau sudah tidak waras!" omelnya.

"Uh? Yah kalau begitu~… aku ingin dengar kau mengatakan cinta padaku."

"KENAPA KAU TETAP MEMINTA SESUATU YANG MUSATHIL UNTUK DIBERIKAN?!"

'_Tunggu apa hanya aku saja yang merasa ini __**mustahil**__ ya…'_ pikir Katsuie kacau.

"Aww… jadi kau berpikir ini permintaan yang mustahil ya.." kata Sakon lalu berbalik. Namun, sesaat kemudian mengekok kearah Katsuie lagi.

"Tapi… bertemu denganmu saja sudah membuatku senang kok." Lanjut Sakon lagi dengan tersenyum. Dimata Katsuie, Sakon kini terlihat seperti seorang pangeran yang dikelilingi oleh pendaran cahaya yang terang dan indah.

"Wa-wa-jahmu… aku suka…" Ucap Katsuie gugup.

"Ha? Wajahku lagi…?"

'_Sial! Aku kelepasan bicara jujur lagi!'_

Sakon yang memdengarnya pun menghela napas dibuatnya.

"Ku rasa memilikimu karena kau menyukai wajahku tidak maslah… tapi, tetap saja… rasanya kurang." Kata Sakon yang terdengar kecewan. Katsuie terdiam sesaat sebelum ahkirnya berlari mendekati Sakon.

"Sakon!" panggilnya. Sakon pun berhenti dan berbalik pada Katsuie.

"Ada ap-" ucapan Sakon terhenti begitu saja, saat Katsuie yang tiba-tiba menarik sweaternya lalu menciumnya. Sakon pun melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. Setelah dirasanya cukup, Katsuie pun melepas ciumannya dan menundukan wajahnya.

"Terima kasih… untuk cokelatnya…" ucap Katsuie lirih. Sakon yang mendengar itu pun terkejut bercampu senang, tangannya pun menyentuh bibirnya dengan wajah merona. Merasa sudah tidak punya hutang apa pun lagi Katsuie pun berbarik arah.

"Su-sudah. Aku pulang."

"Aa! Katsuie, tunggu!" Sakon pun langsung menahan Katsuie dengan memeluknya.

"O-oi! Sakon! Orang-orang melihat!" omelnya pelan.

"Katsuie…. Kau harus tinggal di tempatku sampai larut." Bisik Sakon pelan.

**Kenapa… setiap kali aku bertemu dengan orang ini aku selalu merasa senang…dan entah mengapa aku merasa hal ini akan terus terjadi dihidupku…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Susu dan Cokelat**

**(Ishida Mitsunari)**

* * *

Jari-jari tangannya mengetik rangkaian kata di ponselnya sembari menunggu barang yang dibelinya selesai dihitung.

** Subjek : maaf**

** To : Hanbei-Niisan**

** Time : 16:50**

** Text**

** Niisan, maaf aku tidak bisa ketempatmu hari ini. Aku melupakan tugas yang sangat penting. Aku akan datang ketempatmu besok.**

Selesai mengetikan pesannya ia pun menekan tombol **'Send' **dan muncul tulisan **'S****uccess****'** yang berarti pesannya telah terkirim.

"Semuanya jadi 650 yen…" Intrupsi penjaga kasir yang menyadarkannya dari kegiatannya. Ia pun membayar barang belanjaannya kemudian pergi, setelah sebelumnya mengambil belanjaannya tentunya.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya."

Berjalan keluar dari toko itu. Manik hijaunya mendapati langit sudah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Baru saja laki-laki bersurai putih itu hendak beranjak, ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Maka diambilnya ponsel miliknya dan dilihat, ia mendapat sebuah pesan.

** Subjek :****re: maaf**

** From : Hanbei-Niisan**

** Time : 16:58**

** Text**

** Tidak apa… Niisan juga tidak memintamu untuk repot-repot datang kok… kau jaga dirimu saja baik-baik, Mitsunari.**

"Ugh, apa-apaan Niisan itu…" Gerutunya lalu mulai berjalan.

'_Apa dia tidak tau, kalau aku khawatir padanya karena minggu lalu penyakitnya kambuh lagi… tapi untung saja ada temannya.'_

Ia pun menghela napas mengingat kejadian seminggu lalu, saat ia berlari kesetanan karena mendengar kakaknya masuk rumah sakit. Sesaat iapun berhenti didekat salah satu toko dimana terlihat sekumpulan wanita tengah mengerubungi sebuah stand yang menjual cokelat. Melihat hal itu ia pun hanya mendecak kesal dan melangkah pergi.

Berhenti di area penyeberangan jalan Mitsunari pun melihat pada jalanan yang ada di depannya menuggu sampai lampu penyeberangan mengijinkanya.

'_Hari ini 14 Februari ya…__cepat juga…__'_

Warna yang tadinya merah kini berubah menjadi hijau. Mengijinkannya untuk menyeberang jalan beraspal itu. Sesampainya diseberang jalan, ia pun menyusuri jalan lagi. Sampai ahkirnya dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, dia melihat seorang gadis manis berambut hitam sepajang punggung tengah berdiri di depan sebuah Cafѐ. Beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Mitsunari hampir dekat dengannya, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam menghapirinya dengan terengah-engah.

"Ichi, maaf… aku terlambat…" kata laki-laki itu dengan napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Tidak apa Nagamasa-Sama… Ichi juga belum lama sampai." Jawab gadis yang dipanggil "Ichi" itu dengan tersenyum, meskipun terlihat wajahnya menujukkan gurat kekhawatiran.

"Huh~ syukurlah… oh iya, ini… untukmu." Kata laki-laki itu sambil memberikan sekuntum lily putih padanya. Mitsunari yang berpapasan dengan keduanya hanya memandang cuek dan melewati mereka begitu saja.

'_Ceh,dasar… bilang saja ingin __**pamer**__ kemes__e__raan. Tidak perlu dihari__Valentine juga kan, seperti tidak ada hari lain saja.'_ Desis Mitsunari dalam hati.

Di bawah langit sore, Mitsunari pun berjalan menyusuri distrik pertokoan. Melewati gedung-gedung dan bangunan yang ada. Berpapasan dengan segelintir orang dan tak jarang pula ia melihat beberapa orang saling bertukar cokelat.

'_Kalau tahun kemarin aku memberikan cokelat padanya karena __**terpaksa**__.__ K__arena __**dia**__**merengek **__terus__,__ seperti anak kecil saja'_

Lagi, Mitsunari pun menghela napas panjang akan kejadian yang dulu. Kini, ia sampai pada sebuah apatemen sederhana, tempat mereka **berdua** tinggal. Di depan pintu putih itu pun ia memutar gagang pintu kemudian masuk kedalamnya.

"Tadaima."

** Glomplang!**

"Eh?" Mitsunari pun bingung saat mendengar suara gaduh yang menurutnya berasal dari dapur. Ia pun memutuskan untuk memeriksa dapurnya.

Sesampainya ia mendapati beberapa panci dan baskom berukuran kecil yang tergeletak berantakan. Ia pun melihat seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat yang mengenakan Hoodie tanpa lengan berwarna kuning, yang digunakannya untuk melapisi kaos abu-abunya, nampak tengah sibuk membereskan kekacauan yang di buatnya. Tak ayal pula ada sebuah panci dikepalanya saking kerepotannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Ieyasu?" Tanya Mitsunari. Sontak pria yang di panggil Ieyasu itu terkejut bukan main saat mengetahui Mitsunari datang.

"EHKK?! Mi-mitsu.. nari…?! Bukankah seharusnya kau pergi ketempat Hanbei-san?" Tanya Ieyasu balik, panic saat melihat kedatangan Mitsunari.

"Aku melupakan tugas Biologi untuk besok. Maka dari itu aku pulang untuk mengerjakannya." Jawabnya datar. Pandangan Mitsunari pun beralih pada tempat pencuci piringnya yang penuh dengan panci dan alat masak yang kotor. Ia pun mendelik melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau buat, **Ieyasu?**" Kata Mitsunari yang terdengar geram. Sadar akan maksud Mitsunari, dengan segera ia pun beralih mencuci peralatan itu. Mitsunari meletakkan barang belanjaannya dipantry dapur itu lalu berdiri disisi kanan Ieyasu. Tangannya pun mengambil sendok kayu yang kotor itu dan memperhatikannya sesaat.

"Kau membuat cokelat?" Tanya Mitsunari lagi. Dengan secepat kilat tangan Ieyasu pun lagsung menyambar sendok kayu itu dari tangan Mitsunari.

"Eh.. Ti- ti-dak.." jawabnya terbata-bata. Tatapan Mitsunari kini berubah kesal pada Ieyasu, dan dengan keras ia pun memukul panci yang masih ada dikepala Ieyasu.

** BLANNngg!**

"Gyaa!"

** "KALAU BICARA YANG JELAS! DAN LEPAS PANCI INI!" **Omel Mitsunari.

"Ba-baik.." dengan segera Ieyasu langsung melepas panci itu dari kepalanya, dan Mitsunari pun menghela napas dibuatnya.

"Haaahhhh…. Aku tanya sekali lagi. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa semuanya kotor dan berantakan?" Tanya Mitsunari untuk kesekian kalinya dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"A-ah… Ettou.."

* * *

**Di meja makan**

"Ini…" ucap Mitsunari datar sambil melihat cokelat yang ada di hadapannya.

"Iya… aku membuatnya untuk mu…" Jawab Ieyasu sambil menopang dagu.

"Bukannya tahun lalu kau sudah membalas cokelatku, untuk apa kau membuatnya lagi.?"

"Ya-yahh… tentu saja berbeda, jika kau memberikan cokelat buatan sendiri pada orang lain." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum.

"Merepotkan saja…" dengus Mitsunari. Ieyasu pun mengambil salah satu cokelat yang berbentuk hati yag ada dihadapanya.

"Nah, Mitsunari… bilang 'aaaa'" kata Ieyasu sambil mengarahkan cokelat itu kehadpan Mitsunari.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Mitsunari ketus.

"Tentu saja **menyuapimu**." Jawab Ieyasu polos.

"Aku bukan anak kecil bodoh! Sini berikan padaku." Kata Mitsunari yang kemudian mencoba merebut cokelat dari tangan Ieyasu. Namun, dengan cepat Ieyasu menjauhkannya dari gapaian Mitsunari.

"Oh, ayolah… apa kau tidak bisa bersikap romantis **sedikit**, Mitsunari?" Mendengar itu MItsunari pun kembali duduk dengan tampang kesal.

"Ceh.. jangan harap." Katanya lalu mengambil cokelat lain yang ada di hadapannya dan memakannya.

* * *

**Beberapa saat kemudian.**

"HOEEKKK!"

Di depan wastafel, Mitsunari mengeluarkan kembali apa yang baru saja dimakannya. Cokelat.

"Mi-mitsunari… kau tidak apa kan?" Tanya Ieyasu khawatir.

"Ugh! Rasanya mual.." jawabnya kesakitan. "Hoeekk…"

"Se-sebenarnya, apa yang kau masukan ke dalam cokelatnya, Yasu.. ugh."

"Eh?...itu.. kalau tidak salah, aku mencampurnya dengan susu vanilla.." jawabnya sambil mengingat-ingat.

"APA?! KAU TIDAK TAU! AKU ALERGI DENGAN SUSU VANILA!" Omelnya.

** Krunggggg~**

"Ugh!" karena berteriak tadi membuat tubuhnya semakin lemas dan hampir jatuh.

"Aaa! Mitsunari!" Dengan segera Ieyasu pun langsung menangkap tubuh Mitsunari dan memapahnya menuju kamar.

"K-kau inginku ambilkan sesuatu, Mitsu?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Air hangat…. Aku ingin minum." Jawabnya lemas. Ieyasu pun mengangguk dan segera mengambil segelas air putih yang hangat. Lalu kembali dan memberikannya pada Mitsunari.

"Ini…"

"Terima kasih.." Mitsunari pun langsung meneggak isi gelas itu hingga setengah isinya tersisa lalu memberikannya pada Ieyasu lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, Mitsunari." Saran Ieyasu.

"Aku tau." Jawab Mitsunari ketus. Ia pun mulai berbaring memunggungi Ieyasu dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut sampai sebatas telinga. Ieyasu yang melihat hal itu pun menghela napas. Ia berbalik hendak keluar namun tangan Mitsunari yang menariknya, menghentikannya.

"..Tetap disini, sampai aku tidur." Perintah Mitsunari tanpa membalikkan badannya. Tanpa berkata apa pun Ieyasu menuruti perintahnya dan duduk dipinggir ranjang dengan tanganya yang digenggam Mitsunari. Keduanya pun terdiam, sampai ahkirnya Ieyasu yang mulai angkat bicara.

"Maafkan aku…"

"Huh?"

"Aku **lupa** kalau kau punya alergi dengan susu vanilla." Jelasnya lagi dengan perasaan menyesal.

"Tidak apa." Jawab Mitsunari singkat. Keheningan pun menghampiri mereka lagi.

"-sih."

"Eh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Mitsunari?" Tanya ieyasu.

"Terima kasih….. cokelatnya." Ulangnya lagi pelan. Ieyasu yang mendengarnya pun terkejut. Lalu kemudian ia tersenyum pada Mitsunari. Sedangkan Mitsunari, wajahnya sudah memerah hebat. Namun, untungnya tidak terlihat karena wajahnya yang tertutup selimut yang digunakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Burnt**

**(Maeda Keiji)**

* * *

"Eh? Tidak masuk?" pekik seorang pria bertubuh besar pemilik rambut cokelat yang diikat Polytail.

_ "Iya… dia bilang ada urusan hari ini, jadi dia ijin tidak mengajar."_

"Be-begitu rupanya… terima kasih infomasinya." Katanya lalu menekan tombol **'Putus'** di ponselnya. Ia pun menghela napas mengetahui orang yang dicarinya tidak ada diUniversitas tempatnya mengajar.

"Sebaiknya coba kuhubungi saja…" Gumamnya. Tangannya kembali berkutat pada ponselnya. Ia pun membuka daftar kontaknya dan terhenti pada sebuah nama yang ada dikontaknya. **Hanbei**, ia pun menekan tombol 'P**anggil'** sesudahnya. Beberapa saat menunggu, ahkirnya telponnya diangkat.

_ "Halo?"_

"Ah, Hanbei."

_ "Uh? Keiji, ada apa?"_

"Ah, tidak itu… aku dengar kau ijin tidak mengajar hari ini?"

_ "..iya aku sedang ada urusan hari ini."_

"Begitu ya… padahal aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan sore ini."

_ "Oh, maaf ya… aku tidak bisa __***SRAAAKKKK***__ E-eh! __***Grubakdugtrengterng~***__ Y-yah.. aduhh.." _

"Hanbei, kau tidak apa?" Tanya Keiji bingung saat mendengar suara gaduh dari ponselnya.

_ "…"_

"Hanbei?"

_ "Eh, Ma-maaf aku sedang sibuk. Sudah dulunya."_

**Hanbei**

**Panggilan Berahkir**

Keiji hanya terdiam menatap layar ponselnya.

"Aku jadi khawatir."

* * *

Di depan pintu sebuah apartemen, kini Keiji berdiri.

"Aku harap dia baik-baik saja." gumamnya. Baru saja tangannya hendak mengetuk pintu, ia menghentikan niatnya karena mencium sesuatu.

"***Snif,snif*… **bau gosong…Eh?! JANGAN-JANGAN! "

** BRAK!**

Langsung saja ia mendobrak pintu itu dan masuk kedalam saking paniknya.

"HANBEI!" teriaknya panik. Sedangkan Hanbei yang sedang memegang loyang melihat Keiji dengan wajah bingung.

"Eh? Keiji.."

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mungkin kita bisa melihatnya dari sisi Hanbei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hanbei yang sedang mencuci piring terkejut saat mencium bau hangus dari ovenya. Dengan segera, ia pun mengenakan sarung tangannya dan membuka ovennya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah loyang bulat yang isinya sudah hangus.

"Haah... kenapa yang** kedua** malah hangus." Keluhnya.

** BRAK!**

"HANBEI!" teriak Keiji setelah sebelumnya mendobrak pintu rumah Hanbei.

"Eh? Keiji.." Gumam Hambei bingung. Keduanya pun terdiam sambil bertukar pandang.

.

* * *

Kembali pada waktu sekarang. Keduanya kini tengah duduk berhadapan di meja makan, dengan seloyang kue yang hangus diantara mereka. Hanbei yang melihat kue itu hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Jadi.. kau membuat kue untuk Mitsunari?" Tanya Keiji memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmph… iya, aku ingin membuat kue untuknya." Jawabnya, kemudian ia meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan perasaan lelah dan kecewa."..tapi malah hangus…" keluhnya lagi.

"Oh, begitu rupanya… maaf ya, aku mendobrak pintumu tadi." Kata Keiji sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa.." ucap Hanbei dengan tersenyum.

"..Ha- habis… aku kira rumahmu kebakaran. Makanya aku…"

"Sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan." Kata Hanbei dengan tersenyum meskipun terlihat agak di paksakan.

"Lalu… kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku. Aku bisa membantumu…"

"Ngg… tidak, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Lagi pula jika kau membantuku Mitsunari **pasti** akan bilang rasa kuenya berbeda…"

"Begitu…"

"Dan lagi… aku tidak ingin dia khawatir karena minggu lalu aku masuk rumah sakit, makanya aku membuat kue ini untuknya. Selain itu…"

Hanbei pun beranjak ke arah kulkasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kue tart krim putih, dihias cantik dengan stroberi dan potongan cokelat. Ia pun meletakkan kue itu dihadapan Keiji. Sedangkan Keiji yang terlihat bingung sesaat menatap kue itu kemudian beralih pada Hanbei yang memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Ini, untuk mu…terima kasih telah menolongku waktu itu…dan juga…." Ucapnya malu-malu.

"…Happy Valentine…" sambungnya lirih.

Entah karena Hanbei, atau memang ada cupid yang memerintahnya. Keiji pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tidak peduli dengan meja yang membatasi keduanya, ia pun langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Hanbei singkat, dan sontak membuatnya terkejut.

"Keiji…"

Keiji pun kembali duduk dan memasang cengiran lebarnya.

"Habisnya kau manis, aku jadi tidak tahan…"

Hanbei yang mendengar itu pun mengalihkan wajahnya yang merona lagi, malu.

"Dan juga… terima kasih ya.." kata Keiji lagi dengan tersenyum. Hanbei pun memberanikan diri menatap Keiji yang tersenyum padanya.

"…Aku senang." Sambung Keiji lagi. Dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah, Hanbei pun tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk menjawabnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Room Disaster and Jealous**

**(Yukimura Sanada)**

* * *

Seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat mengenakan jaket abu-abu yang digunakannya untuk melapisi kaos merahnya, tengah bingung melihat rak yang berisi 'cokelat bahan' yang ada dihadapanya. Sambil memenggangi dagunya nampak tengah berpikir. Pandangannya sesekali beralih dari satu jenis cokelat, kejenis cokelat yang lain.

'_Sebaiknya yang mana ya… cokelat, stroberi, mint, atau anggur… ah, tidak cokelat putih saja'_

Sesaat ia pun terdiam sebelum ahkirnya dengan gusar mengacak-acak rambutnya.

'_ARGGGGGHHHHH AKU PUSING!'_ Runtuknya dalam hati.

Ia pun menghela napas panjang.

"Kalau saja bukan karena Masamune-Dono, aku pasti tidak sepusing ini." Gumamnya dengan wajah merona.

"Apa yang kupikirkan sih." Gerutunya.

**Drrtttt drrrrtttt**

Merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dari saku jaketnya, ia pun mengeluarkan ponsel merah miliknya.

"Masamune-Dono?"

Jari-jari tangan pun segera membuka pesan yang di dapatnya.

** Subjek :**** For Work**

** From : ****Masanune-Dono.**

** Time : 16:58**

** Text**

** Aku akan ketempatmu malam ini untuk membahas Name tadi pagi. Pastikan kau dirumah jam 6 nanti.**

"Ehk! Kenapa di tempatku?!" pekik Yukimura terkejut. Dengan segera tangannya pun mengetikkan kalimat balasannya.

** Subjek :****Re: For Work**

** To ****: ****Masanune-Dono.**

** Time : 16:58**

** Text**

** Sebainya ditempatmu saja Masamune-Dono. Rumahku sedang berantakan, dan aku masih sibuk sampai jam 8 nanti.**

Baru saja ia hendak mengantongi ponselnya, ia sudah mendapat balasan lagi.

** Subjek :**** RE : For Work**

** From : ****Masanune-Dono.**

** Time : 16:5****9**

** Text**

** Justru karena itu aku ingin kerumahmu! Selain itu aku juga ingin memeriksa kulkasmu and your 'Stupid Sweet Stuff'!**

"Ga-gawat, sebaiknya aku cepat!"

Dengan secepat kilat ia pun mengambil sebungkus **cokelat bahan** rasa cokelat dan mint. Lalu berlari ke arah kasir untuk membayarnya. Setelahnya, Yukimura melangkah keluar dari supermarket itu. Tapi baru saja keluar ia sudah bertemu dengan orang yang baru saja berkirim pesan dengannya.

"EHK?! MA-MASAMUNE…DONO!" pekik Yukimura yang terkejut bukan main saat melihat seorang pria berambut cokelat sebahu yang mengenakan Eyepatch di mata kanannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Sanada?" Tanya orang itu yang tak lain adalah Date Masamune.

"A-ahh.. ettou.." Yukimura tidak langsung menjawab, hanya menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menyembunyikan barang belajaannya dibelakangnya.

"A-anno, sumimasen aku harus pergi!" kata Yukimura lalu melenggang pergi secepat mungkin. Masamune yang melihatnya menyiritkan matanya.

* * *

**Pukul 18.30**

Masamune kini sudah berada di depan rumah Yukimura. Ia pun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci untuk membuka pintu. Setelahnya, ia pun masuk. Dan hal pertama yang didapatinya adalah, Genkan yang berantakan seperti habis terkena **bencana** , karena pakaian dan juga barang-barang yang bertebaran tidak karuan.

"Huh… again?" gumamnya pelan. Masamune pun masuk setelah menutup pintunya. Dan melangkah kebagian dalam rumah tersebut.

"OI! Sanada!" panggil Masamune sambil mencari Yukimura. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat Yukimura baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Masamune-dono? Ahhh.. anoo itu… kan aku… sudah bilang rumahku** ,masih** berantakan." Kata Yukimura.

"No Problem… kau sudah makan?" Tanya Masamune. Yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Yukimura.

"Aku membawakan makan malam untuk kita. Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu sebelum kita makan dan membahas **Name.**" Jelas Masamune sambil menunjukan kantong plastik yang dibawanya.

"Ba-baik lah, oh iya… ada sesuatu untuk Masamune-Dono dimeja." Kata Yukimura dengan wajah sedikit merona, yang kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandinya. Alis kiri Masamune pun terangkat lantaran bingung. Ia pun mendekati meja makan, meletakan makanan yang dibawanya dan melihat sebuah cokelat yang dililit manis dengan pita warna merah muda. Di atasnya terdapat sebuah kertas.

'_**Untuk Masamune-Dono.'**_

"Heh, dasar.." ucap Masamune yang terkekeh melihatnya, kemudian mengambil cokelat itu. Masamune kemudian beralih pada dapur Yukimura untuk mengambil alat-alat makan. Namun, tanpa sengaja ia melihat kulkas Yukimura saat ia hendak mengambil mangkok. Meninggalkan mangkok, ia pun mendekati kulkas dan membukanya. Memeriksa isi kulkas yang untungnya tidak **lagi **berisi **penuh** dengan **makanan manis**, melainkan beberapa apel segar, Miso dan Ramen. Dan entah mengapa hal itu membuatnya tersenyum. Tangannya beralih membuka Freezer yang saat itu juga raut wajahnya berubah.

Yukimura yang sudah selesai mandi pun keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan membawa handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

** "Sanada, apa kau lupa yang pernah kukatakan tentang makanan manis…..?"** kata Masamune yang memunggungi Yukimura terdengar penuh penekanan. Sontak Yukimura pun bingung.

"Te-tentu saja, Masamune-dono…." Jawab Yukimura dan kemudian melihat padanya. Masamune pun berbalik dengan memegang sebuah wadah berukuran sedang.

** "Meskipun bentuknya hancur seperti ini, tapi aku tau ini cokelat rasa mint!"** Omel Masamune sambil menujukan wadah yang dipegangnya.

"Eh?"

** .**

** .**

Sesaat Yukimura pun terdiam mencoba mencerna maksud Masamune, sebelum akhirnya sadar.

**.**

"A, HAAAaaaa! A-ahh, e-ettou… anoo… sebenarnya Masamune-Dono….." Yukimura yang sadar maksud Masamune pun terbata-bata menjawabnya.

"Kau benar-benar **INGIN TERKENA DIABE-**!"

"AKU MEMBUATNYA UNTUK MASAMUNE-DONO!" Jawab Yukimura yang langsung menyela ucapannya.

"EH?" Masamune yang mendengarnya terkejut dan terdiam. Ia menatap Yukimura yang tengah menunduk dan memejamkan matanya itu antara bingung, tidak percaya dan terkejut. Yukimura yang menyadari kejanggalan pada Masamune pun, memberanikan diri melihatnya dengan membuka mata kirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Ma-masamune-Dono..?" Tanya Yukimura pelan, dan menyadarkan Masamune dari dunianya.

"Ah! Maaf, aku hanya terkejut." Jawabnya agak linglung. Dengan wajah merona Yukimura pun mengalihkan wajahnya.

'_Aku tidak mengira dia akan melakukan hal sejauh ini….It must be dream.'_

"A-ku me-membuat itu untuk Masamune-Dono sebelumnya…. Karena hasilnya tidak bagus, makanya aku membeli cokelat yang lain.." jelas Yukimura.

"Jadi, ini untukku?" Tanya Masamune yang di jawab dengan anggukan dari Yukimura.

"Boleh aku makan?"

"Aku tidak yakin dengan rasanya, tapi jika Masamune-dono mau… tidak masalah." Jawab Yukimura malu. Masamune pun tersenyum pada Yukimura.

"It's fine…." Kata Masamune dan kemudian mengambil salah satu cokelat mint yang bentuknya **ancur** itu.

"Oh iya… aku tadi juga memberikannya pada Sasuke,dan dia **menjamin** rasanya tidak buruk..." sambung Yukimura lagi. Saat itu pula aura Masamune berubah.

"Masamune-dono? Ada ap- AHH tu-tunggu-tunggu, tidak. Maksud ku cokelat yang ku berikan pada Sasuke itu **hanya** sebagai **tanda persahabatan** saja! Tidak lebih! AKU JUGA MEMBERIKANMU DUA KALI LEBIH BANYAK!" Jelas Yukimura panik. Saat itu pula Masamune meletakan cokelat itu dimeja, lalu berjalan kearah Yukimura dan menyeret pemuda berbaju merah itu tepat dari baju belakangnya kearah kamar. Sedangkan Yukimura yang merasa tidak bisa melawan Masamune yang **cemburu,** hanya bisa mencoba menenangkannya meskipun tidak sepenuhnya berhasil.

"Di-ditambah lagi, kau tau Sasuke itu tidak suka manis.."

"That's **not** the problem!" Kata Masamune dan kemudian melempar Yukimura ke dalam kamarnya, semudah melempar sebuah bantal ke atas tempat tidurnya. Lalu menutup pintu kamar itu.

"EH! Tunggu! Aku sudah bilangkan!A-**apa yang akan kau lakukan di tempat tidur**…. E-eh! **MASAMUNE-DONOOOOOO!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kare**

**(Mouri Motonari)**

* * *

'_**Entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang janggal hari ini….'**_

_**.**_

Mouri Motonari, kini berada disebuah Supermarket tengah memilih beberapa jenis makanan.

'_Apa ini karena Si Bodoh Chousokabe mengatakan hal seperti itu…'_ pikir Motonari sambil mengingat kejadian siang tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siang tadi di Universitas.**

** Motonari yang baru kembali sehabis mengajar, melihat Motochika tengah berbincang dengan seorang wanita dan juga tumpukan 'segunung cokelat' yang ada dimejanya.**

** "Hahaha… benarkah?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut putih yang mengenakan Eyepatch ungu di mata kirinya. Lalu melihat pada Motonari yang tanpa sengaja memperhatikan mereka.**

** "Iya, aku sendiri juga tidak percaya…" Kata wanita itu.**

** "Ada apa?" Tanya Motochika pada Motonari tiba-tiba, dan membuatnya agak terkejut.**

** "Eh, Ti-tidak ada… permisi aku ingin ke toilet." Jawab Motonari lalu melangkah pergi. Motochika yang melihatnya pergi pun terdiam sesaat seb****elum**** ahkirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya.**

** Motonari yang menyadari Motochika mengikutinya hanya bersikap cuek saja.**

** "Jadi, apa kau tidak akan memberikanku cokelat?" Tanya Motochika sambil tetap mengikuti Motonari.**

** "HUH?**** Kenapa aku harus memberikanmu cokelat?****"**** tanya Motonari balik dengan ketus dan kemudian berhenti berjalan.**

** "Dan kenapa kau mengikuti ku****?****!" katanya lagi.**

** "Hee? Haruskah aku minta ijin padamu untuk buang air kecil?" Tanya Motochika lagi. Mouri pun mendelik lalu mulai melangkah lagi.**

** "Tidak. Silahkan saja.." jawabnya dengan tetap berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya. Lagi, keduanya pun berjalan kearah toilet yang sama.**

** "Jadi, seperti yang ku bilang tadi.**** H****ari Valentine itu hari dimana kau memberikan hadiah pada seseorang kan?"**

** "Dan aku juga sudah bilang sebelumnya bukan, untuk apa aku memberikanmu hal semacam itu...?"**

** " Orang yang tidak peka tidak akan pernah mendapat kesempatan seperti ini dikehidupanya. Apa kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau tidak tau cara 'berbaik hati' pada orang lain? Dosen Galak."**

**Seketika itu juga sebuah kedutan muncul di pelipis kirinya.**

'_**ORANG INI BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN**__**!**__**'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Motonari pun menghela napas panjang mengingat kejadian itu. Ia pun terdiam dengan memandangi sebungkus sosis beku yang ada di tangannya, lalu memasukannya pada troli yang ada disisi kirinya. Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sesosok pria berambut cokelat acak yang mengenakan jaket abu-abu tengah memandangi rak yang berisi cokelat bahan dan memunggunginya.

"Bukannya itu Sanada… sedang apa dia?" Gumamnya pelan. Orang yang ada didepan rak cokelat bahan itu terlihat hendak mengantong ponselnya. Namun, tidak jadi dan ia melihat ponselnya lagi.

"Hei, Sana-"

"Ga-gawat, sebaiknya aku cepat!" pekiknya lalu mengambil dua jenis cokelat yang berbeda rasa, lalu dengan cepat pergi. Motonari yang melihat itu pun hanya terbengong sesaat, sebelum ahkirnya pandangannya beralih pada rak yang berisi cokelat bahan itu.

* * *

Motochika yang baru saja sampai kini berjalan keluar dari stasiun. Ia pun berhenti ketika merasa ponselnya bergetar, dan ia melihat ponselnya yang mendapat sebuah pesan. Ia pun terkejut membaca pesan itu.

** Subjek : Kare**

** From : Motonari**

** Aku membuat kare terlalu banyak, mungkin kau mau. Jika tidak, abaikan saja pesan ini.**

* * *

"Itu… kau tau… seingatku, aku memang mengatakan akan memberimu kare…" kata Monotari pelan.

** BRAAKKK!**

"TAPI AKU TIDAK PERNAH BILANG KAU **HARUS ** MEMAKANNYA DI **RUMAKU**!" sambung Motonari sambil memukul mejanya. Sedangkan Motochika yang duduk dihadapanya, sedang menyantap kare dan menatapnya datar.

"Mengantarkannya, mencuci mangkuk dan ingat untuk mengembalikan mangkuknya. Itu merepotkan.." jawabnya lalu mengambil segelas air dingin yang ada di dekatnya dan meminumnya.

** "Kalau begitu simpan saja mangkuknya!" ** geram Motonari.

"Hee.. kau ini kenapa sih? Sedang belajar memasak atau apa?" Tanya Motochika. Motonari yang mendengarnya seditk tersentak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya sedang ingin membuat kare saja hari ini."

"Tapi… siapa orang **bodoh** yang membuat kare sebanyak** dua puluh porsi**, sementara ia tinggal seorang diri?" Ejeknya.

"AKU INGIN MEMBEKUKAN SISANYA!" Omel Motonari.

"**Kare beku**? Bukannya itu **aneh**?"

"Tapi aku menyukainya! Yah maaf saja… **mungkin** yang kau katakan itu benar. Aku yakin kau sudah mendapatkan **banyak** cokelat hari ini. Jadi mungkin, aku rasa kau juga tidak perlu menerima makan yang banyak hari ini." Jawab Motonari lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju arah dapur.

"**Kecuali,** jika aku **belum** menerima satu cokelat pun hari ini?" Ucap Motochika mengoreksi. Motonari yang mendengarnya pun berbalik melihat pada Motochika dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa, maksudmu? Bukankah kau mendapat **'Segunung Cokelat' **dimejamu tadi?"

"Semua itu untuk **Dosen** yang ada…" Jawab Motochika santai.

"Bau manisnya **sangat** menyengat. Bahkan aku **tidak** **memakan** satu pun dari mereka, dan mengembalikanya." Jelasnya lagi. Motonari yang mendengarnya pun terdiam.

"Di tambah lagi… aku **hanya** menerima cokelat dari orang yang **kucintai** saja." Sambungnya lagi. Sontak Motonari yang mendengarnya pun terkejut.

"Apa?" Tanya Motochika saat menyadari reaksi Motonari.

"U-uh, tidak."

"Tidak keberatan jika aku tambah, kan?" Kata Motochika lalu beranjak kearah dapur.

"Um, biar aku ambilkan." Kata Motonari dengan tangannya mencoba mengambil piring yang dipegang Motochika. Namun, entah mengapa Motochika tidak memberikannya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa ambil sendiri." Jawab Motochika sambil melewati Motonari.

"Bukan, begitu.. duduk lah."

"Huh? Percayalah padaku, aku tidak terkejut akan melihat dapurmu yang **sangat bersih **itu kali ini."

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku… tapi, itu… Motochika, tolong duduklah kembali." Pinta Motonari lagi. Saat masuk dapur Motonari, Motochika pun terkejut melihat dapur Motonari yang **biasanya** **rapi** itu **kini** terlihat agak **berantakan**. Dan juga ia melihat bahan-bahan sisa memasak yang masih ada. Tapi yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi, ia melihat sisa sebungkus cokelat batang yang sudah di potong yang terletak diatas sebuah alas pemotong (talenan).

'_Gawat…'_

"Jangan bilang, kalau kau memasukan cokelat ke dalam karenya?"

"E-eh, itu temanku bilang cokelat adalah tambahan yang cocok untuk dicampukan ke dalam kare. Dan kebetulan sedang ada potongan harga. Jadi, aku mencobanya!" Jawab Motonari sambil mencoba menutupi cokelat itu dengan memunggungi cokelat itu.

"**Seingin** itukah kau memberiku cokelat? Caranya memberikannya tidak menarik…" Ucap Motochika mengambil kesimpulan.

"MANA MUNGKINNN! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MENGAMBIL KESIMPULANN!" protes Motonari.

"..Kalau begitu… **hari ini** aku baru saja memakan cokelat dari orang yang **kucintai, **ya…" Tebak Motochika lagi.

"SUDAH KU KATAKAN BERAPA KALI?! TIDAK ADA ALASAN KHUSUS ATAU MAKSUD TERTENTU! SUNGGUH!" Dalihnya lagi.

"UGH. DIAMLAHH KAU BERISIK SEKALI!" Bentak balik Motochika, yang kemudian langsung mencium pipi Motonari. Dan sontak hal itu langsung membuatnya diam.

"Kau itu… **selalu** saja melakukan segala sesuatu dengan **cara** yang **sulit**… **Boodohh~**" ejek Motochika sambil mengusap kepala Motonari yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya dengan tersenyum. Sedangkan Motonari tidak membalas apa pun kecuali wajahnya memerah.

"Nah… kau tadi ingin mengambilkan aku kare lagi, kan? Jadi, cepatlah berikan aku kare lagi…" Kata Motochika lembut.

"Ba-baiklah akan aku **berikan** satu panci **penuh**… tapi setelah ini **cepat** **keluar** tempatku." Jawabnya sarkatis.

'_**Pada ahkirnya tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan kecuali membiarkan dirinya menghanyutkan ku lagi kedalam tangannya…tapi tetap saja… melihat wajah bahagia Motochika, entah mengapa membuatku menjadi lega. Sedikit. Dan juga senang…. Mungkin…'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**A/N: Go-gomenasai, ****gomenasai, ****gomenasai, ****gomenasai, ****gomenasaiiiiiiiiiiiiii [*dilempar teflon* BERISIK OI!/ ******gomenasai...**] harusnya aku update fic ini dua hari yang lalu*Nangis kenceng* HUweeee, gara-gara aku di suruh ke rumah saudara jadi gak bisa post#gak nanya. padahal 'aku udah rencanaain fic ini dari jauh-jauh hari', tapi tetep aja... lewat lagi... *hiks hiks*. tapi. aku... ah sudah lupakan... *pundung di pojokan*  
**

**BTW, ada beberapa hal yang mau aku kasih tau disini, mau tau gak...? #GAK!/ set galak amat *dihajar*. okay, beberapa bagian dari fic ini dapet dari flim tahun kemaren yang ada Valentine Sidenya. jadi, kalo ada yang tau filmnya apa psttt, jangan bilang-bilang ya*di tendang*.**

**Yak! Mulai dari yang pertama (KojuSasu) jujur aku bingung mau buat Sasuke jadi gimana. jadinya, aku buat Tsundere aja deh*dirajam* dan Kojurou, yah... jadi begitulah, susah jelasinnya. Trus yang kedua (SakKat) yang ini entah kenapa aku ngerasa lucu aja ama pair ini terutama reaksi Katsuie pas Sakon minta balasan 'cium' aku ngakak aja gak tau kenapa (untung dirumah lagi gak ada orang). Ketiga (IeMit) judul pair ketiga ini aku ambil karena aku inget kalo cokelat itu 'gak boleh' di campur susu alasanya? tanya mbah Boogel*di tendang* trus aku juga inget beberapa bulan yang lalu aku diajak temenku beli susu 'khusus' buat orang yang 'alergi sama susu sapi' dan Foilaa! jadilah bagian ini. Yang Keempat(KeiHan) disini dikatakan#plak!formal amat. Di pair ini jujur aku ngebuatnya ampe senyum-senyum sendiri gak tau kenapa dan 'aku pikir' pair ini yang paling sweet. Ide kuenya itu gara-gara aku lagi kepengen buat kue tapi gak ada alat yang buat manggangnya*sedih*(gak penting amat kayaknya ya?) aku buat Hanbei jadi semanis dan selembut mungkin(entah pesannya kesampaian atau gak) dan Keiji jadi orang yang, yah~ bisa dibilang kayak sifat aslinya(mungkin). Pair kelima(MasaYuki) ini dari pengalamanku tanggal 14 kemarinnnnnnnn!*******dilempar teflon*** meski gak sepenuhnya juga sih.. ceritanya waktu beli cokelat bahan kemarin sempet bingung mau beli rasa apa. ahkirnya aku pilih rasa cokelat 'dua-duanya', pas nyampe rumah aku nyesel setengah tewas(?) tau gak. aku mikir 'kenapa aku gak beli ama yang mint aja tadi!'*flip table*#PLAK!. And the last one (ChouMou) di bagian ini doang aku merasa tersiksa buatnya, aku gak tau kenapa... soalnya waktu aku pergi kemari itu aku masih bingung ama alurnya dan kemana arah certianya. meski pun ahkirnya bisa jadi juga sih*lega*Fiuuhh~ Oh iya... sebenernya fic ini 'adalah' side story dari story multiChapter aslinya. rencananya sih mau buat (kalo ada yang mau kalo gak yah, sudahlah)**

**aku sadar masih banyak Typo dan kurangnya tapi mataku udah gak kuat~*lemes***

**Reviewnya ya! *BOW***


End file.
